


Lavender and Blueberries

by ohnovei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, I love kirizono, Kirigiri and Saihara work together sometimes, Maizono is still really popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: Kyoko's nights have been long recently, Sayaka wants her to relax.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 39





	Lavender and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompts but I turned it into a oneshot because no one else requested anything haha

Seven years after high school detective Kyoko Kirigiri and her fiancee, Sayaka Maizono, lived together in a nice penthouse in the middle of Tokyo. They had moved into together almost immediately, at Sayaka’s persistence, and got engaged just a few months ago. Their engagement was a simple one but meaningful to both of them. They had been at dinner, one of the more peaceful things they got to do, and Kyoko had pulled the ring out of her jacket and just asked. Sayaka hadn’t hoped for anything extravagant really. She had a lot of exciting and overwhelming things happening in her life at all times so Kyoko was that one, calm thing for her.

Speaking of exciting things, Sayaka had just finished a concert! She had missed doing local shows in all honesty. It seemed like touring was all she did nowadays and had no chances to put on a show in Tokyo. It always gave Sayaka a dose of nostalgia, like she was back in high school and still blooming her career. It was a sweet reminder, honestly.

She was eager to get back home though. Despite it being so late, she was sure she’d beat Kyoko home. Kyoko had been working non-stop on a case with another detective for like a week. It was one of those scary cases that made Sayaka really worry about Kyoko. She’d always been reassured by her fiancee that nothing was going to happen to her on one of her jobs, but that didn’t soothe Sayaka’s worries about cases like these. She didn’t know all the details but she knew it was possible somewhere between a drug bust or a serial killer case. She was trying her best to stay positive about it though. Sayaka has never doubted Kyoko’s skills.

A limo took her back to the penthouse after everything was wrapped up at the venue. She was thankful to be home but a wave of disappointment flashed over her as she realized the night was ending. As much as being a pop idol wore her out, she loved doing it. It made her happy to sing and bring joy into others’ lives. When she stepped through the door, she waited for a few seconds before determining Kyoko was, in fact, not home yet. 

She sighed softly and made her back to their shared bedroom. She set her bag on the dresser and went to take a shower. Halfway through her shower, Sayaka heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Sayaka, I’m home.” 

Kyoko called through the door. 

“Alright! I’ll be out in a second!” 

She sang back, happily. She quickly finished her shower, drying off and slipping on her pajamas. She exited the bathroom to see Kyoko sitting on the bed, looking at her phone. 

“You performed well tonight.”

Kyoko stated, in her monotoned voice. Sayaka smiled widely at that.

“You watched?” 

“I had it on in the background.” 

Even if Kyoko wasn’t directly there, it still made Sayaka extremely happy. She understood that Kyoko was busy and couldn’t always be there but to hear that she listened to her concert showed that she did care even when she was so busy. 

Sayaka sat on the bed by Kyoko and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She watched Kyoko’s cheeks flush a light pink and Sayaka just giggled softly. 

“How’s the case going?” 

“It’s going. Saihara and I have figured out most of it, now all that’s left is collecting a team and making an arrest.”

“Well, you’re halfway there, right?” 

Sayaka asked, hoping to be some reassurance to Kyoko. She didn’t know how to respond or give Kyoko advice half of the time when she talked about cases and her detective things. Kyoko always seemed to appreciate the effort though, so she guessed it was the thought that counted.

Kyoko turned off her phone and looked at Sayaka with a tiny smile. 

“Yeah. Halfway.”

Sayaka leaned in slightly and pecked Kyoko’s lips. Kyoko sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Sayaka’s waist. She rested her head on the bluenette’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She seemed so tired. Sayaka patted her head and pulled the bow that held Kyoko’s hair in a ponytail out. She ran her fingers through the other’s hair, knowing that this typically relaxed Kyoko. 

It seemed to work as Kyoko leaned more into Sayaka and let out a deep breath. Sayaka almost surprised that worked. Normally when Kyoko had a few more stressful days of work ahead it was absolute torture to get her to relax. Not that Sayaka really blamed her, that is. She imagined it was stressful to do what Kyoko did. 

But Sayaka forced herself to stop thinking about work-related things and just enjoy the moment. She held Kyoko closer and continued to run her fingers through the lilac-haired girl’s hair. She inhaled the smell of lavender and lemons, thinking that smell really suited Kyoko. She also noticed her hair was a bit longer than it normally was. She made a mental note to remind Kyoko to get a hair cut.

Sayaka patted Kyoko’s hair once more, signaling it was probably a good time to get up. It wasn’t that Sayaka wanted to, it’s just that she didn’t want Kyoko to fall asleep like that. Kyoko lifted her head and slid her arms back from Sayaka’s waist and stood. She made her way over to the bathroom, silently shutting the door behind her. Sayaka figured she was probably going to take a shower. Her theory was proven right when she heard the water turn on.

Sayaka crawled up to the headboard of the bed and laid down. She grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it onto those murder mysteries that Kyoko liked so much. Kyoko sometimes liked to watch those before bed.

Sayaka was going to try her best to make the rest of Kyoko’s night as relaxing as she could before work tomorrow.


End file.
